When It's Over
by jedlee07
Summary: Used to be A Time to be Hugged. Originally started as a tag for Lessons Learned, but after watching Sex, Birth, Death I had to add to it. Second chapter was written in about 20 minutes, so it may be dry or lame....I may continue in the future, may not..
1. After the News

Tag for the episode Lessons Learned. Nobody else was writing anything, so I decided to. As you will soon discover, I am a huge Morgan/Garcia fan. I don't own anything, don't sue.

* * *

As soon as the team got back to headquarters, Hotch took off to be with his wife and son. The rest of the team went to their desks to finish up paperwork and gather whatever they needed before they went home. Reports could be written later; after a case like this, downtime was necessary. 

Morgan dropped his stuff at his desk and sat heavily in his chair. He ran his hands over his face and groaned as he moved sore muscles. Being thrown to the ground by an explosion was not fun. He jumped to his feet and made his way out of the bullpen at just less than a jog.

As he neared his destination, Morgan slowed. He slowly and silently peered around the doorframe of Garcia's computer lab and leaned against it. The blonde was working on some project or other and hadn't noticed his presence. Derek stood watching her, simply happy to see her beautiful features. How close he had come to never seeing her again.

"Hey Beautiful." The baritone voice surprised the computer genius, making her jump in her seat. Her hands stilled on the keyboard and her head turned toward the intruder. She felt her chest clench, her heart flipping and squeezing at the sight of him. Her heart and brain were screaming at her to get up and go to him, but her legs weren't obeying. She was sure she had moved to stand, but found that she had only turned her chair toward him.

Morgan's arms were itching to hold her, and his legs seemed to be okay with that. He found himself walking towards her, until he was right in front of the beautiful techie. Slowly, she stood up, as if she wasn't sure she could stay standing. Mere inches separated the two, but neither of them seemed capable of moving closer, though both desperately needed to.

Slowly, almost hesitantly, Garcia lifted her hand and placed it on Morgan's cheek. Her other hand quickly followed suit, her thumbs moving back and forth across his skin. Tears filled her eyes as she looked into his. Derek's hands mimicked hers and they stood there, hands on each other's faces, eyes locked.

Salty teardrops became too many in Garcia's eyes, slipping over the edges of her eyelids. They crawled down her cheeks until they came into contact with Morgan's fingertips, leaving them slightly wet. Drop after drop began to fall as his fingers tried to wipe them away. Soon her lip quivered slightly and Morgan gave in to his heart and pulled her into a hug.

Garcia buried her head in Morgan's chest, her arms wrapping around his waist and holding tightly. Suddenly, all she could remember was watching the explosion on the news, JJ wondering about the agents' location and the fear that gripped her when she realized JJ was right: Hotch and Morgan had indeed been at the fireball that was once a trailer. All she could think about was hearing the cell phone ringing over the line and praying that Morgan picked up; praying he was alive.

The relief she felt when she heard his voice made her want to cry even harder. She had to force herself to talk, to answer him. He was okay! She had known it would be hard to wait for him to return, once this especially trying case was finished. She just needed to hold him.

She was doing exactly that now. Garcia recognized Morgan's need to hold her was just as strong as her need to hold him. To make sure he was really okay, that her mind wasn't just playing tricks on her. She had almost lost him today; she needed to know he was still there. Her sobs had calmed down, but neither person made to move. Both were content to just stand there, holding the other. There would be a time for words and more tears, but for now, this embrace would satisfy. They were both alive and had each other. And that was all that mattered.


	2. After the Call

Just watched Sex, Birth, Death and had to write this even before the show had finished completely. As I've mentioned before I am a _huge_ Morgan/Garcia fan. So here it is.

* * *

The paramedics arrived to the motel and took over for Reid. Garcia called his name, trying to get him out of the room. He wouldn't move. She realized he wouldn't until he was ready. She turned to the shaken woman and beckoned her to come with her. The two left the motel room and stepped into the cool D.C. air.

The next thing she knew, SUVs and patrol cars were pulling into the parking lot, lights flashing and sirens blaring. Gideon and Morgan jumped out. They looked around for Reid and Garcia simply nodded her head toward the room. The two men entered. Morgan stayed just long enough to see what was going on while Gideon went to Reid's side. Derek walked back out to where Garcia was. Cops were helping the prostitute into a patrol car to bring her "home".

Morgan could see dried tear marks on Garcia's face. Her breathing was still slightly heavy from the adrenaline of the moment. He immediately pulled out a handkerchief when he noticed the blood still on her hands. She was also missing her scarf. She smiled gratefully at him and began to wipe her hands. He asked her what happened, mostly just because he had to.

Gideon had finally been able to get Reid out of the room once the paramedics left. They walked over to the edge of the parking lot and Gideon gave Reid something to wipe his hands off with. Morgan put his hand on Garcia's back and rubbed it slightly. He wondered what she and Reid were doing when they got the call.

"I was going to take Reid out for a night on the town. Try and cheer him up a little, and the like….I'd just shown him my car when his cell rang. He really sees something in that kid." Derek nodded. He slid his arm around her shoulders and pulled her into his side. She rested her head on his shoulder.

"Come on. Let's go somewhere." Morgan squeezed her in a one-armed hug before releasing her and complying to her hidden request. He kept a hand on her back as he led her to her car. He opened the passenger door and she got in, knowing he would insist on driving even if she wanted to. She held out the keys for him and he walked around the car and got in. She'd probably have nightmares and she'd be shaken all night and maybe tomorrow, but she knew Morgan would be there for her. He always was. His strong arms brought comfort, and his presence brought security. She'd be alright. He would make sure of that. And she loved him for it.


End file.
